1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting, on a frame in a construction machine such as a hybrid excavator, various devices, for example, a hybrid device such as a capacitor or an inverter, or other device.
2. Description of the Background Art
The background art of the present invention is described by an example of an excavator shown in FIG. 5. As shown in FIG. 5, the excavator is provided with a crawler-type lower propelling body 1, and an upper slewing body 2 loaded on the lower propelling body 1 to be sleweable about an axis vertical to the ground. The upper slewing body 2 has an upper frame 3 as a base member, on which various equipments and devices such as a cabin 4 are loaded. A working attachment 5 is mounted on a front portion of the upper frame 3. In the specification, the position of the cabin 4 is defined as a left-side front portion, and front and rear directions (longitudinal direction) and left and right directions (lateral direction) are defined with respect to the position of the cabin 4.
FIG. 6 schematically shows an arrangement of the upper frame 3 and a structure for mounting devices on the upper frame 3.
The upper frame 3 includes a pair of left and right vertical plates 6, 7 also serving as a reinforcing member and an attachment mounting member. The upper frame 3 has a rear portion including respective rear portions of the vertical plates 6, 7, and unillustrated power system devices including an engine are loaded on the rear portion. There are provided a left-side deck (cabin deck) 8 and a right-side deck 9 on the outer side (left side) of the left vertical plate 6 and on the right side of the right vertical plate 7, respectively. The cabin 4 shown in FIG. 5 is loaded on the left-side deck 8, while a device 10, specifically, a hydraulic system device and a hybrid device such as a capacitor or an inverter, are disposed on the right-side deck 9.
The device 10 is installed on a front portion of the right-side deck 9 via a plurality of mount members 11, in general, two mount members 11 on each of a front portion and a rear portion. Specifically, there are horizontally mounted and longitudinally spaced a pair of a front beam member 12 and a rear beam member 12 on the right-side deck 9, and the mount members 11 are mounted on the beam members 12, 12. In detail, each of the beam members 12 is provided with mount holes 13 at respective positions where the mount members 11 are mounted, and the mount member 11 (generally made of a rubber material) corresponding to each of the mount holes 13 is put thereinto. The device 10 is loaded on the mount members 11 and fastened to the beam members 12, 12 by bolts 14 and nuts 15 (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-20641).
This conventional structure has a difficulty in mounting the device 10 with high accuracy. Specifically, for assembling the upper frame 3, the beam members 12, 12 are fixed to the right vertical plate 7 or the like by welding, thus involving a welding heat which is likely to provide distortion or warp to the mounting surface of each of the mount members 11. This can change the horizontal/vertical position or the levelness of each of the mount members 11. To solve the problem, the conventional structure including the well-known art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-20641 has no adjusting means; the device 10 is therefore mounted on the mount members 11 without cancelling deviation, which lowers the accuracy of mounting the device 10. The above problem may be serious in mounting a hybrid device which is required to have a particularly high precision.